M10 - The Nest of Bugs
The Nincada leads the group of Pokémon out of the cave-like room… and into another cave-like room, only this one is much larger, with holes in the ceiling and walls to let in pockets of moonlight. Other entrances similar to the one they had just used are scattered throughout the room, with bugs of all shapes and sizes coming in and out of the main area, some carrying buckets of water or food. Houses made of reed, bamboo, and thick leaves stand against the walls -- homes for these “bug ninjas” -- and there are even trees of white blossoms and other plants growing in a garden in the corner, fed by a waterfall that trickles down the cave walls from a pond outside. Alaric can see his citizens looking in interest at the hidden village, and even he is amazed by the small civilization that has been thriving under everyone’s nose, including his. He lets his gaze roam, taking in the women washing clothes in the waterfall… men playing a game involving marbles and colored spaces on a table… children pretend-battling a scarecrow… and for just a moment, he is reminded of happier times. But then he notices Nicholas walking alongside Bon, and his annoyance rushes back. As if feeling his father’s gaze, Nicholas’ ears swivel backward -- but it is at the sound of his name, shouted by a trio of young ninjas, waving emphatically at the prince. Alaric can just barely hear Nicholas excuse himself before rushing over to talk with the bugs, using his limited knowledge of Sazanamese that he learned from Darwing. Bon shrugs, walking onward without a care, but Alaric narrows his eyes, wondering how it was that his son was so familiar with these insects. : It’s quite a sight, isn’t it? : Huh? : This village. I still find it hard to believe such a place exists, and I was practically raised here! Truly one of nature’s wonders~ : Yeah, it’s super. If you’ll excuse me, I’m goin’ to check up on the prince. The Charizard stomps out of the crowd towards Nicholas -- and the young ninjas scatter, vanishing into the village. Nicholas is none too happy, yelling at Gawain for ‘scaring his friends’, but Alaric ignores their argument, instead turning towards the Nincada. Maybe he could get some information out of him... : Excuse me, um, Junpei, was it? There is much about this that I don’t understand. : Which is why I’m taking you to the master. : Err, right. But tell me: are you actually farmers in Sho’s lands? You seem to have a great deal of farming knowledge for ‘mons that are only pretending. And what of this place -- why live in Shino’s lands if you work for Sho? : Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you that… We only come here in emergencies. In fact, there haven’t been this many of us here in years! The master is the only one who lives here full-time, while the leader and the rest of us are in Sho-sama’s lands, reporting to the master every once in awhile. : We’ve worked for Sho-sama as farmers for many generations. Not only is it good cover to observe the land and people in secret, but it’s work that really needs to be done. : Food’s really important, you know! : True enough -- so then why are you here now? : … You know that better than anyone, sir. : Right… The war. And the attempt on Katsumi’s life. : Not the first time we’ve been blamed for something we didn’t do. Whenever this happens, we retreat here, far from sight, and the master and leader take care of us. : Yes, about that. How is it that you have two leaders? : No, just one leader. The master is the original leader of the guild -- or, I guess I could say the “shell” of the first leader. Even though he has long since passed, the master uses the wisdom of our founder to act as an advisor and make sure that we stay true to our original goal. : And the current leader is the one who acts on that knowledge. : You got it! Fortunately for me, the leader isn’t decided on blood, but on skills and heart. : And why would that matter to you? : The master is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather! … I might’ve forgotten a few “greats,” but yeah, I’m his descendant and technical heir. : O-Oh. : Usually the heir does try to get the title, but Kamen-sama was chosen this time around by the master. I’m glad: I much prefer the day-to-day routines of a ninja than the bureaucratic duties that the leader often has to do as Sho-sama’s assistant. : But you know, I’ve never seen anything like this happen. : What do you mean? : Strangers meeting with the master. It’s really rare for him to meet with other members of the guild except the leader… Must show how serious the situation really is… Alaric doesn’t reply: he’s too busy looking at the red doors up ahead, framed by two massive pillars that appear to be holding up this part of the cave. Slapped against the doors and hanging from strings across the pillars are pieces of paper, symbols drawn into them; some of the papers are new, paint still bright against the white, but some are faded, almost see-through from the passage of time. He didn’t need to know any Sazanamese to understand that these were wards to keep evil at bay, and their sheer number here meant that they were trying to keep something from going into the room… or perhaps, something from coming out. Junpei struggles to open the heavy doors then ushers everyone into the darkened room beyond. As the doors shut behind them, Alaric’s eyes adjust to the blackness, first looking at the wooden floors then up at the many large scrolls hanging on the walls. The room is big -- much bigger than it appeared from outside -- and it is illuminated by metal lanterns hanging from the ceiling, eerie blue embers dancing in multitude inside their iron cages. Despite the lanterns, the room is dark and cold, filled with the presence of something not quite of this world, something old and foreboding, never seeing the light of day. In the back of the room is a shrine of various-colored stones and weakly-burning candles, one of them with an inscription of a name eroded to faint etchings. : Is that -- a grave? : Seems like it, sire. : Shhhsh! You’ll disturb the master. Suddenly, the doors open behind them, letting in a brief flood of moonlight, illuminating the shadow of… something… sitting in front of the memorial. Kamen moves swiftly into the room, kneeling behind the figure at the shrine, and Alaric is briefly surprised to see the masked Scizor -- Ju-long -- following Kamen into the room, also dropping to his knees. : Master Hisato, we have brought you the foreigners from Aether. The figure rises into the air, a long black mantle hanging from its back, and it spins slowly to face them. Junpei hurries forward, bowing so low his face touches the ground; even Bon manages a bit of respect, stepping up next to Ju-long and inclining his head in a small bow. As the figure completes its turn, Alaric is surprised to see that it’s a Shedinja, wearing a blank sheet of paper over his face as a mask. The bug-ghost is quiet, and with the mask covering his face, it’s hard to tell if he even heard what Kamen had just said -- but two blue orbs, similar to the lantern flames, briefly gleam behind the mask, indicating acknowledgement of the proclamation. : (in a low whisper) That masked guy sure does work fast, don’t he? Already buddy-buddy with the master. : (also in a whisper) Seems that way. : I’ve gotta say, Alaric, I’m gettin’ a really bad vibe from this place. All those pieces o’ paper out there -- not sure what they mean, but they can’t be good. : Come forward, snake king. The master’s time is precious, and you are wasting it. : Somehow I doubt that Shedinja has a busy “life” at all… : But sire. Keep your distance. Nodding at Gawain in agreement, Alaric slithers forward, stopping between Ju-long and Kamen: neither showing them his back nor backing down out of intimidation. All is silent for a moment as Hisato seems to be observing the Pokémon before him, and Alaric feels a sense of dread trail a cold finger along his spine. It vaguely reminds him of Jackson, particularly his earliest meetings, but this is a darker feeling still, as if it is reaching down through him and gripping his very soul. Alaric’s instincts scream at him to leave this place -- to take his people, his friend, and his son home -- but he is unable to move. Perhaps it is a trick of the mind, but he sees a shadow creep out from the Shedinja’s back, pooling onto the floor and approaching him in thick swathes of darkness… but Alaric closes his eyes, takes a deep breath to steady his nerves, then opens his eyes and speaks. : Master Hisato of the Semi no Tamashī, I am King Alaric of Aether, here to protect Sazanami from a threat outside her borders, one that she cannot defend against herself. Since our arrival here, we have been proceeding blindly, stumbling about for answers on how to help Sazanami, all the while being lied to and kept in the dark. We were told that you could give us the explanation we seek, so even though we captured one of your men, please, we ask that you would grant us our request. What is the true purpose of your guild, and what is your involvement in the current issues this nation is struggling against? The Serperior throws in a bow at the end, folding his upper half to the floor. A creaky sigh echoes from above him, and Alaric straightens up as the Shedinja begins to speak, his voice hollow and disembodied, like from the end of a long tunnel. : You speak well for one who knows so little. Very well. Allow me to broaden your understanding. : The Semi no Tamashī have long served the Emperor, so long as he stayed on the path best for Sazanami. We remain loyal to such a ruler until he no longer is loyal to himself. All this is to keep the balance in Sazanami lest it upset the kami. : Kami? Do you mean Ryūjin? : No. Ryūjin is of no concern of us. He cannot be so easily affected by the sways of fickle hearts. It is not in his nature. : There are other kami. Some watch over us from the celestial plains, but some slumber in deep darkness, not to be disturbed. : This is why we fought against the battle between Inazuma-san and Omori-san. The Electabuzz warlord is too preoccupied with destroying his foe and all he holds dear to notice that the battlefield is close to the shrine of the kami Yama. Despite Omori-sama’s best efforts, the balance of Sazanami has been disrupted. He needs to defend his home and the shrine, to keep the balance, and yet the balance is already upset by the battle itself. Fear and distrust rests in the people’s hearts, in turn causing them to lose faith in the kami. : Sounds like quite the pickle. That why Sato went all bonkers and betrayed Eboshi? : He was only trying to keep Inazuma-sama from building his machines to battle against Shino. We know of him and his efforts, but we are not directly associated with his group. : Uh-huh. If you and your insect warriors were so “loyal” to the Emperor, then how come he died so mysteriously under your watch? Seems to me that you guys may have even had somethin’ to do with it! What was it, did he no longer do what you wanted? Couldn’t be a part of your grand master plan? : How dare you! The Emperor was a wise ruler, fair in his punishments and filled with love for his people. His concern for them as well as nature made him a balanced and true leader. He listened to all, doing what needed to be done for the good of everyone, including the land itself. : But if THAT’S true, and you didn’t take out the Emperor, then why haven’t you gone after Katsumi? From what I’ve heard, neither she nor the previous Shōgun shared your ideals, so why not take them out? : Oh-ho, that’s right, you already TRIED that -- with HIM! : I already denied that claim. Or have you already forgotten? : I don’t trust someone who needs to hide his face behind his mask like a coward. : Oh dear… : Glad to see the captain hates more ‘mons than just me. Ju-long looks up at Hisato who merely floats in place, completely silent. He sighs, rises to his feet, and takes off the mask, whirling to face the others while letting the mask hang on his back. : If it will get you to stop your idiotic accusations, then so be it. Here is my face -- try not to forget it. : Har-har, you’re hilarious. : And now that I have acquiesced to your inane demand, believe that I did not attempt to kill the Shōgun. Or do you need me to put on a show and dance? : You cheeky little-- : Frankly, I don’t know why I’m wasting my time trying to convince you. It’s true that Katsumi and her father before her are not the best rulers Sazanami could have, but there are more pressing matters to worry about now. : That mark, on your face. : What about it? : Ahh-ha, nothing… At any rate, Ju-long is right about one thing: we don’t have much time. Master Hisato, please, continue. : The scales of Sazanami’s fate has long been unhinged. We have done all that we can to reform them, but our efforts are not enough to fix what was broken twenty years ago at the battle of Yamatai. : Yamatai… the northmost province of Sazanami, that was destroyed in the war… They really do keep coming up. : Dad? : What’cha thinkin’ about, Alaric? : We have heard from Kaoru that Yamatai used to be a frozen and forsaken land until the arrival of the Sun Queen, Himiko. According to her, she was a fragment of the Sun kami Amaterasu’s own power, sent down as a blessing to the people of Yamatai as a beacon of hope. That despite the cold climate of the mountain region, she spread her warmth throughout the land causing the people hiding from the weather in the mountains to come from miles around and gather at what would become the capital of a flourishing society. : However… Kaoru also described that this was somewhat of a doubled-edged sword. Other Sazanamese began to distrust and suspect the people of Yamatai as thinking that they were above them, and even the Emperor, because of the blessing. That Himiko’s power should belong to the Emperor, not Yamatai. She even told us this would ultimately play a factor in the decision that Yamatai must be behind the attack on the Emperor. : This is correct, but what is your purpose of bringing this up now? : The name keeps coming up. If it’s related to this whole mess in some way, I feel like knowing the full history would help us. Could you please tell us more about the war? : The Sun Queen Himiko came from the sky in a flaming ball of fire, centuries ago. Shino and myself are among the very few Sazanamese Pokémon who have witnessed her reign. Even though the Sun Queen eventually fell into a deep slumber, from her body warmth still flowed through the kingdom. The future rulers of Yamatai would protect this radiance and their people for many years to come. Yamatai, though located within Sazanami, became more like a nation of its own -- : -- Which made people jealous. Many thought such a gift from the kami should be in possession of the Emperor. They believed Yamatai should obey the Emperor’s rule and act under him, not as an equal power. : However. The Emperor did not agree with this. In his wisdom, he accepted Yamatai and its people as they were. He was not threatened by their presence or offended by their more solitary ways. : In fact, the Emperor would often visit the kingdom, and would always open his home to the rulers of said kingdom. These rulers would welcome the Emperor in their midst as an old friend, and the Emperor encouraged trade and friendly bonds with the kingdom, even though he had the power to completely level it, without most even questioning his actions. He was a firm believer that the job of the Emperor was to unite the people of Sazanami, not turn them against each other as a display of his power, for he believed his power to be for the people and for peace. : Indeed. After his death, his long peaceful reign came to an end. Katsumi’s father took over as the ruler of Sazanami, not as the Emperor, but as the Shōgun… and true to his title. his first actions were not those for peace, but for war. : As often is seen, people will sooner blame someone who is different than them in their eyes, an outsider instead of one of their own. : Katsumi’s father led his army into the north, based on little evidence that he had. If less emotion and chaos had been involved, such evidence would not have made such a case. Going against everything the Emperor would have wanted, he set out to destroy the entire kingdom of Yamatai, killing everyone he laid his fiery gaze upon. : Besides their distrust of Yamatai, what other evidence was there? : Dubious evidence, at best. : The whole affair was odd; something was not quite right about any of it. One day, he was alive -- the next, gone. Some people have claimed to have seen certain things others did not. Even I myself have heard conflicting stories. Most of the information about the attack was kept secret, only known to the Shōgun himself, which, of course, made us suspicious of him at first, but he could not have been responsible. : The evidence found afterwards was not even the same as my own eyes had me believe at first. There was nothing, not even a slight chill or dampness from the presence of ice; nothing of the sort. : But the Shōgun was convinced of Yamatai’s guilt and our ranks had to swiftly retreat as, thinking that perhaps we had had something to do with the Emperor’s death, the Shōgun was also out for our heads. : Great, more things that do not make sense. : So the Shōgun led his army to destroy Yamatai, but what of the other warlords? I know Nobuhide and Takeshi followed him into battle, but what of the other provinces? And the battle itself? : Blinded in their grief and their concern for the Shōgun’s safety -- as they were all close friends with the Shōgun -- Takeshi and Nobuhide indeed followed him. Though not as eager to kill as their friend, they spared those who posed no threat to them, who were not involved in any political ploy or warfare: civilians, children… Katsumi’s father did not have such mercy. : Inazuma-sama’s father and Hashira-sama’s father lent the Shōgun their forces as well, supporting his endeavor, fighting alongside them to lay waste on their foes. One more warlord that joined their ranks that day: the young Shogo. Going against his grandmother’s will to prove himself capable and worthy of his title, he led his army to battle. : Tch, prove himself he did, prove himself a fool. I doubt that idiot even understood what his actions caused, the massive destruction. : He did not understand the true reason why his grandmother had been against him joining. She did not underestimate his strength, but his mind -- and she was right to do so. He could not understand her horror as he proudly declared the Shōgun had given him the lands of Yamatai as spoils of war, of their victory, and as reward for his performance. : Shogo? Isn’t that the fish? Could he actually succeed in anything? : Gawain-sama, please don’t… : He killed hundreds of people, his blatantly uncontrolled earthquakes ripping the land apart. If that destruction was not enough, he caused avalanches, covering not just soldiers, but entire villages in thick layers of white death. : Those citizens that were killed, it was an accident, you know this. As you said, Shogo to this day has not realized the true extent of what he wrought that day; if he knew, I bet he would be horrified, just as his grandmother was. He thought he was taking out the soldiers. Besides, the Shōgun told him to. : Everyone knows what happens when you unleash such massive quakes in the mountain. His ignorance should be no excuse for his actions. He may not have seen the consequences, but we did. : Knowing that underneath the white veil now lie the final resting places of these people… and the few who are still clinging on to life are fading more by the second, as we stand useless, unable to help them... : There is no excuse for that. Just be happy you were not alive yet to witness such a thing. : … : I am almost afraid to ask, but we heard not all of the warlords joined the Shōgun’s crusade. Kaoru, for example, hid herself away after the Emperor’s death, unable to deal with the grief, but what about the three remaining warlords? : The chances of Yamatai winning were impossible. We call it a war, but what took place was a genocide, a slaughter of the masses. Kaoru could never participate in such a thing, even hearing of the war already had a heavy impact on her soul. The three remaining warlords, being more level-headed, rational instead of emotional, refused the Shōgun’s orders, saying their loyalty still laid with the Emperor, even in his grave. They would not dishonour themselves or his memory by going against everything the man stood for. A sentiment our guild shares. : Hanako-sama’s father was against such rash actions without concrete proof. He and the Shōgun had never agreed on a great many things, even before the latter’s promotion to the title of Shōgun. He was willing to help heal the wounded, of both sides, but did not want to participate in such a useless war. : However, I did hear that, together with Sho-sama’s father and Shino-sama, he tried to reason with the Shōgun. : This is true. However, as he and Shino-sama both had expected, the man did not listen to them. And even Sho-sama’s father realized there was no stopping him. : However, while they could not stop the battle itself, they could at least help some of the people. Shino-sama and Sho-sama’s father, as well as those among our ranks, turned against the Shōgun in secret. We guided the few people of Yamatai who had escaped the slaughter through Shino-sama’s mountains. : That guy allowed so many foreigners into his home? I thought he hated people! : As I have told you before, your apparent disrespectful opinion of both Shino-sama and Sho-sama is unwarranted. Shino-sama is no longer the man he was so many years ago. And over the span of his long life, he has had the pleasure of witnessing the lies and darkness in the hearts of people time and time again; even in his darkest days he was more honest than most that claim to be good are nowadays. Which is why political games and pleasing people to get on their good side is not for him. He might not invest his time in socializing with people, but he has his honour, even when his ideals may differ from yours at times. : Alright, alright, I get it, just surprised me is all. Geez who would have thought that Sho’s always silent assistent could talk so much? : (laughs nervously) Master, can you continue the tale? : The kitsune from Omori-sama’s lands used illusions to hide the refugees from any onlookers, and Masuyo-sama’s father provided a team of his healers to aid the survivors from Yamatai. However, to avoid suspicion, he remained in his own province himself, awaiting news from the battle, which indeed came, from a personal messenger: an Unfezant, from the Shōgun’s daughter, asking him for his aid. : An Unfezant, could that be? : Wakana Onoue, I presume. Though it would have been just Wakana at that time. : Probably. Makes sense if you look at what we know about her past. : Yes. : I’m sorry for interrupting. Please tell us the rest, what happened to the refugees? : Minoru-sama’s father had ships and provisions waiting for them by the time they reached his province. They sailed from the country as soon as possible, the waters calm as if a blessing from Ryūjin and his kin, confirming our actions. They traveled to the north east, searching a similar climate as the one they had hailed from, to at least make the transition somewhat easier. : I see. At least some people escaped the massacre then. : There is something I don’t understand though. A couple of the people you name as the warlords are no longer the ones ruling the respective provinces. And Eboshi even had to take over from her father at a young age, which seems weird from how she described her parents. : Oi kid, it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? : Huh? : I dread the answer, for I fear I know what it will be… but can you tell us what happened to the warlords after the war? : In the years following the war, some of the warlords ended up dead, causing their heir to take over. Strange deaths, unexplainable phenomenon, contradicting stories -- but no true culprit could be found, as it was with the Emperor. : As you most likely know, Ichikawa-sama retired soon after the battle had ended, and Onoue-sama also stepped away from any battlefield after the injury he had received. Both held regret for their actions, in not stopping their friend, and even letting themselves go in their grief and causing such suffering. Onoue-sama began his long road to recovery, soon joined by his future wife, Wakana, and besides that focused more on his own province, getting more involved in innkeeping again. And though there were some strange occurrences, and suspected attempts on their lives, they escaped mostly unharmed. : After the death of the Shōgun was added to this number, his daughter took over, and many were not pleased with her nor her father. Ichikawa-sama came back from his retirement to help Katsumi, and protect her from any attempts on her life. To our relief, this improved her rule and stabilized Sazanami somewhat for a couple of years. : Perhaps it was those behind the death of the Emperor, trying to take out the warlords, who wanted them dead -- or perhaps it was those trying to take revenge for Yamatai. : Seeing as Kaoru and Shino are still around, and based on your second theory, I assume that means they were not targeted? : But what about Shogo, Sho’s father, and Hanako’s father? : Beat me to it, kid. Those make no sense, Shogo is still around while those two aren’t. : That’s true… : We know who killed Sho-sama’s father. : You do?! : … : It was by the hand of the Shōgun himself, who had discovered his connection to us and his authorization of the ships that sailed with the Yamatai people on them. : I see. I’m sorry, he sounded like a good man. : He was, and braver than most... : Because of their friendship, the Shōgun gave him a final option: turn us in to be killed and save his own life… : But he refused to betray us, and sacrificed his life so we could assist his son in continuing his ways, the ways of the Emperor. : Being his former friend, the Shōgun never revealed this to the public and executed him in secret, so that Sho-sama’s family would keep their honour. As I already told your king, we then abandoned our former hideout and moved to this one. : And have since the day of his death sworn to find the truth behind everything. : We have found clues over the years. However, the ones behind this ploy are cunning, and it has become clear to us that it is not a matter that involves Sazanami alone. That is why you have been brought here. We have received new information to investigate here in Sazanami that could lead us to the ones involved. But while we do this, we need you to escort Ju-long to the monastery located in the northern part of Gāng-Tiě -- : What!? : Gāng-Tiě? : Gāng-TIĚ! Are you insane?! It would take us AGES to get there, if these warlords have not ripped Sazanami to shreds by then, then I’m sure Wei will finish the job! : Master, if there is something you need me to do there, I can do so by myself. But I am sure that I can be of more use here! : No. : But... : The Master has spoken. Ju-long, you shall go. : Don’t fret, kid, we’ll take care of things here. : You must also go. : Woahwoahwoahwoah, hold up a minute -- why do you need ME to go? Surely Ju here is not that much of a damsel in distress that he needs all these bodyguards and me as well? I feel like I am of more use here. : We can manage the situation here, the master has entrusted you with this task. : Seems to me like he doesn’t trust us, but that ain’t nothing new to me. You guys have fun with your Sazanami party. Ju can do what he wants but I’m out, I got better things to do than babysit. Heck, what do I even CARE what happens to this place, been nothing but a pain so far. See ya! : Hey, you can’t just leave! : (walking towards the door with a wave) Watch me, you literal bugger. : It is something only you can do. If you walk away from this right now, you will lose your one chance to settle some unfinished business. Bon stops in mid-step, narrowing his eyes as they take on a murderous glint. Everyone in the room can tell that the Toxicroak knows exactly what the Shedinja is referring to, and the barbs on his hands seem sharper than ever as he points them at Hisato. : Speak! Give -- me -- a NAME! : If you want your answers, you must go. To everyone’s surprise, Bon suddenly bursts out in laughter, turning around to shrug aimlessly. : Oh, this oughta be good! Okay, “master,” I’ll bite -- but that does not change the fact that the Lizard -- and I hate to say it, but I will say it, because I have a good feeling I will never have to say this again -- is right, it will take way too long to get there. : It might be your only chance to find a way to stop Wei, as well as find some of the answers needed to reveal the whole truth. : More of these cryptic messages, why can nobody ever say what they mean?! What way to stop Wei? : Because you must see for yourself, decide for yourself what it is you will do, king of serpentine. : That again… But that still does not change the fact that we don’t know how to get there. The master merely nods at Kamen who gasps. : Master! Really? Would that be wise… : The only way they will make it in time, I see. : Daichi, come! In a flash of smoke, a Claydol appears in the room, floating and bumping his head into a lantern causing some of the strange blue flames to escape -- but they float back into the lantern a second later, Hisato’s work most likely. The Claydol bleeps and spins around, a bit dazed and panicked. : Take Ju-long, Bon, and these Aetherians to the Monastery in Gāng-Tiě. Understood? The Claydol stops spinning and seems to bleep in an affirmative. : Teleport Ju-long, Bon, and Aetherians to destination Monastery, location Gāng-Tiě. Confirmed. : Good. : Those who wish to travel, stand beside model name Daichi. Gawain looks to Alaric as Nicolas, Bon, and Ju-long gather around the Claydol who is happily spinning and bleeping. : You sure this is a good idea? This guy could take us literally anywhere. Like the center of the planet, or the bottom of the ocean! : I want some answers. Besides… He looks to Kamen and Junpei who are standing on either side of Hisato before finally letting his eyes rest on the master. : I don’t think we have much of a choice. : I see what you mean. The Charizard sighs briefly before straightening up with a brave glint in his gaze. : Well, let’s hope those answers won’t be so cryptic for once. Hey, what’s with that face -- one can hope, right? : Certainly… Thanks Gawain, for coming with me. : I already told you long ago, I will follow you to the ends of the earth, ya great green snake, and I don’t like going back on a promise. Besides, the queen would have my head if I let you go alone. I made her a promise to, you know, get you and Nic home safe. so let’s go get us some answers and fix this mess, and then go back to OUR mess in Aether. : Yes, let’s. Alaric and Gawain move closer to Daichi, and all of them put a hand (or in Alaric’s case, a tail) on the Claydol, readying themselves for the trip. : Good luck! : A lot depends on you guys, so better take it seriously for once, Bon. : Yeh, yeh. Stop bugging me! : Everyone, prepare to teleport to destination Monastery, location Gāng-Tiě! Let’s go! A bright light comes from the Claydol. Alaric and the others shield their eyes, the blinding light taking over their vision completely... however, just before they are able to teleport away--'' : K-kaeru! : B-B-BEEEEP! : What’s going--? ''There is barely time for the group to register the knife-like object jutting from the Claydol’s head, nor the sound of many bugs swarming into the room, before light swallows everyone’s vision, casting them into a world of white.